Spectacular Spider-Man: Web of Destiny-Preview
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Several weeks since his final battle with the Green Goblin, Peter Parker soon finds himself drawn into a new battle. Secrets of his families past will be revealed, new enemies will rise, and Peter's life will never be the same.


**Hey everyone this a preview for a story thats been on my mind for years now**

Chapter 1 A New Enemy Appears.-Preview

It was a clear New York night the air was brisk and calm, though not quiet never quiet in New York. It was loud as always, and it was bright with the glare of a million lights, yet there was an odd kind of peace that shone through in its constant commotion. Despite the usual shouts and sounds of people living their daily lives, there was nary a sign of something more dangerous no sirens, no screams, no bursts of violence or ominous mark on the horizon… though if one were to look up at just the right moment they might see a the shape of a young man swing across the sky, before losing sight of him on the next street over.

This was not just any man, of course, but New York's own friendly neighborhood Spider-Man: Peter Parker, to his closest friends. A dauntless force for good, despite what the newspapers might say. Behind his wide-eyed mask his gaze swept back and forth, trying to spy any criminal that might be victimizing an innocent in the dark of the night. His spider-sense was always on the ready, but not a single tingle swept through him – which meant that no enemy was out to hurt him tonight (unless Venom was back, but he severely doubted that). Yet even though he seemed stalwart and alert on his superheroic outside, on the inside his teenage mind was just as tumultuous as his city itself, if not more so.

Tell me there's something better on the horizon, he thought glumly. Behind his mask his eyes drooped, but he never stopped paying attention...just in case.

'Seriously, someone tell me my life has ever been worse. I could really use the confirmation.' Spider-Man thought looking up at the night sky hiding his somber expression. 'Gwen's still with Harry, Liz hates my guts, and so does Black Cat for that incident with her father...the man who killed Uncle Ben. Jolly Johan is more pissed off at me than ever since his son was put in Ravencroft, Eddy's also been locked away there since we last fought. Vulture, Craven, Mystiro, and worst of all Tombstone are still out there.'

Peter's thoughts travelled back to his Uncle Ben and the last words he ever told him. "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.' The wall Crawler thought with fondness.

.

.

As the red/blue wall crawler swung away he failed to notice two figures watching him, hiding within the darkness.

"So that's the kid huh. Hard to believe that's really little Petey Parker." Spoke the shorter figure while the other simply watched the hero swing away.

"Hey, you listening to me partner." The man asked poking his partner's head only to receive a rather deadly glare.

"Ooookay, I'm just gonna go!" With that said he vanished in flash if green light.

.

.

Spider-Man was swinging through the city his face looking up around directions checking to see if there was any trouble when suddenly he heard a loud explosion from down below and looked down to see several men in black masks running into a large armored truck

'Man you would think that having these spider powers I would get a break once in a while' Spider-Man thought shaking his head as he swung after the truck.

One of the driver looked out through the rear view and saw the red/blue clad hero coming after them...just as planned.

"He's chasing after us sir." The leader said tabbing the ear piece hidden under his mask.

"Good proceed to the target location as scheduled."

Meanwhile as the thieves drove by the leader at the wheel was looking behind him and smiled under his mask to see their target was hot on their trail. 'Perfect just as the master expected.' The leader though as he pressed his foot on the gas and drove off with Spiderman following close behind.

"I got him in my sights boss." One of the thugs said taking aim with a bazooka firing at Spiderman who quickly doges it, meanwhile the other's took aim firing on the walls crawler only for him to avoid them as he back flipped onto the hood of the car.

"Think you shake him?" The leader asked.

"I'll do more than shake him." One of the thugs said putting on a black glove with blue lining slamming his hand on the ceiling of the car realising a power jolt of electricity straight towards Peter body causing to screame in pain as he felt the electricity engulf his body this was fair worst then what he'd received from Electro or Shocker. Spiderman jumped off the truck shooting his web at a nearby roof top breathing heavily feeling numbness coursing through his body. 'Damn, that's the worst shock I've ever had in my life. Just who are these guys it's clear their not your everyday criminals.' Spiderman thought looking down at the at the robbers as he followed after the truck until it came to stop at an old abandoned wearhouse.

The two masked men walked towards the weapon, but just as they were going to pick it up so did a web-line each attach itself to their arms and flung them into opposite walls and they lost consciousness, the masked men got ready as Spiderman landed in front of them and got ready.

"You know I haven't been in a really god mood today but pounding you guys should brighten my day." Spidey said cracking his knuckles before he suddenly felt his Spider-Sense triggered and swiftly performed a back flipped narrowly avoiding several green spiked tendrils piercing the walls and roof of the truck. He looked around when suddenly a large green/black mass came shooting down faster than he could see coming and quickly jumped back causing a cloud of smoke to burst from the impact. The smoke soon cleared to reveal a young black haired man.

"Who the are You?" Spiderman asked. The man just chuckled as he grinned as he stared at Spidey.

"Oh come on that's not the polite way to ask someone their name now is it?" The man replied still grinning.

Spiderman gasped cupping his cheeks in mock-suprise. "Oh my gosh your right! How rude of me." Spiderman said in false shock giving a polite bow. "Forgive me for my rudeness good, sir would your name so that I may kick your ass." Spiderman said trying to sound like a gentleman only for his unknown for to laugh at the boys antics.

Oh...oh man your just as funny as I've heard! That was so hilarious!" The young man said holding his gut while Spiderman looked at him with shock.

"Wow, for once a bad guy with good sense of humor." Spiderman said smiling under his mask. "Soooo any whooo~. You gonna tell me ypour name or what?"

"Oh yeah, sure sorry that was just a good joke. My names Lasher." The man known as Lasher said.

"Really Lasher, I'm guessing that's got something to do with those weirs whips that shot out of your back." Spiderman said leaning against the truck.

"You got that right. Gotta live up to the that name my dear momma gave me." Lasher said with a smirk.

"I bet she's so proud of you for doing so." Spidey said while Lasher just chuckled. "So let me guess, those goof balls work for you?"

"Wow your as smart as they say...Peter Parker." Lasher said causing Peter's eyes to widen under his mask.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Spiderman exclaimed holding up his hands defensively. "I thought we already cleared this up. I'm not Peter Parker." Spiderman said. He thought that after the whole Venom incident people had stopped believing that he was Spiderman.

Lasher simply raised and eyebrow and laughed "Oh really, so its just a coincidence you and him have the exact same build, height and voice. Also that the very first criminal your brought down was Walter Hardy the man responsible for the death of Mr. Ben Parker...your uncle?" Lasher asked while Peter's eyes widened in shock at the information this guy had. "Don't bother trying to deny it kid we've been watching you for a very long time."

Peter was taken aback, his thoughts racing and worries growing as to what this could mean for his life and not just his the lives of all the People he cares for Aunt May, Gwen, Liz, Mj, Harry, even Flash and his crew.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there kid. I'm not interested in going after your friends and family." Lasher said surprising the young walls crawler. "Hey! Even a bad guess gotta code of honor to live by." Lasher said before rubbing his chin "Although I wouldn't mind having a go at the hot little moacha cheer leader you broke up with. She's got a nice a** on her."

"You stay the Fuck Away From Her!" Peter yelled.

"Oh yeah why, didn't you break up with her so you could be with that blond girl?" Lasher said with a smirk while Peter glared at him with rage. "Though I've I've gotta say she's not a bad dish either."

Peter's hands were soon clenched into tight fists as he glared at the man in front of his with pure rage at the way he talked about Liz and Gwen. "I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted with rage shooting his web latching onto Lasher's shirt as he was yanked down as his face was met with a savage punch to face. With rage driving his actions Peter continued slamming Hus fists into Lasher's face. He gripped the mans collar before slamming him against the large truck with such great force it left an imprint of Lasher's body.

Lasher groaned in pain with blood dripping from the corner of his lip. Spiderman released his grip and backed away, while he heard a soft main coming from Lasher who slowly began to hiccup while his body shook. Peter was surprised by this. He knew he'd gone a little savage but he didn't expect the guy to cry about it.

"Hey man sorry about tha..." Peters words were cut short as approached Lasher had a huge cat like grin on his face as his hiccups slowly turned into chuckles before the turned into full blown laughter. "Ok~ didn't expect that, normally bad guys I fight don't enjoying getting pummeled." Spiderman said in shock.

No bad kid." Lasher said before he disappeared. Spiderman had a shocked look on his face. "But you need to be better." Lasher said behind Spiderman before he slammed his hand into Spiderman's back sending the blonde rocketing into a number of trees. Spiderman got up onto his knees as he was panting. Lasher appeared in front of him again his eyes covered by the bangs f his hair.

"You really need to train more." Lasher said as picked up Spiderman by the front of his costume tossing the hero high into the air before he appeared right above him driving his fist directly into his stomach sending him crashing down creating a dust cloud and a hole in the ground. Lasher landed gently on the ground whistling as he walked up to the hole to find Spiderman groaning in pain with most his costume torn, crossing his arms and gave a grinning smirk shaking his head at the sight of the wall crawler.

"Too bad for you kid, too bad..." Suddenly he felt a sticky substance encasing his feet. "...uh oh!" Lasher gasped as Spidey sent a rocketing uppercut straight to Lasher's chin sending him sky rocketing. He quickly jumped up after him and slammed his foot down onto Lasher with an axe kick sending him rocketing into the ground until he slammed down to the very crater he had knocked Peter into.

Peter looked down at the crater before he heard his phone ringing and looked to see Gwen's number. "Oh, man I'm am so getting the look when I get to school." Peter said as he started walking away, but suddenly the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake. He tried to keep his footing but it was difficult to keep standing. Suddenly rising out from the crater was none other than Lasher who's body was surrounded by a green aura his skin turned pitch black and his eyes pure white. He fell on all fours was panting with saliva dripping from his mouth and elongated claws, giving off the impression of a predator animal with the lust for blood. His muscles began to expand tearing his cloths apart as his body gained a dark green tint while six long green whip like tendrils sprung from his back waving around viscously, his head became engulfed in a black ooz like material to reveal a face similar to...Venom!

"Surprised!" Lasher said with a mad grin as his bodies

"You...you have a symbiot!" Peter shouted

"SURPRISE!" Lasher yelled still grinning as he then kicked Spiderman away before firing off his tentacles towards Peter wrapping around his arms and legs with the last one tightening around his neck. "This may come as a shock!" Lasher laughed wagging his tongue as sparks were channeled through his tentacles before he unleashed a stream of electric energy through Peter's body causing his to cry out in pain as he fought against the tentacles before he was hoisted high into the air and slammed hard onto the crater. Spiderman slowly got up from the ground, his eyes widened as he let out a loud cry as Lasher carved an X slash across Peter's back making him bit his lip drawing blood to keep from screaming as blood sprayed out from his back. Suddenly the sound of something sharp ripping through flesh and the drips of liquid hitting the ground. Peter's eyes widened as he looked down to see one of Lasher's sharp claws though his torso, pain shot though his body as he vomited out a large glob of blood.

"Oh man poor baby, that wound looks fatal." Lasher said in false concern as a savage grin spread across his face and raised up his hand forming a ace like arm. "LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO AMPUTEE! SAY BYE TO YOUR ARMS AND LEGS!" Lasher exclaimed raising up his face preparing to slice Peter's arms and legs off.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted a something shot from the shadows gripping Lasher's arm causing the symbiote user to turn his head. Emerging from the shadows was a man dressed in a dark blue body suit with pure white eyes.

"Oh hey Phage! What's up?" Lasher said wagging his tongue.

"We didn't send you to kill the boy Lasher! Your work is done." Phage said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey? I was just having a bit of fun is all." Lasher said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your fun is no concern of our masters. He said no harm was to be done to Peter Parker." Phage.

"Yeah sure whatever." Lasher said as his tendrils retracted into his back. " but I've gotta wonder something Phage. " the green clad symbiote walked up to his teammate. "Are you doing this on the masters order, or simply because he's Richard Parkers son." Lasher said with a smirk while Phage narrows his eyes and swings his arm with the intent to bash in Lasher's skull only to stop mid way. "See that I finally got ya mad."

"You damn bastard." Phage said holding up his hand as a portal opened and the two exist through it leaving a bleeding Spider-Man on the ground.

.

.

"Hello? Parker Residence." Aunt May said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker." The recognizable voice of Gwen Stacy greeted back.

"Oh hello Gwen. Aren't you still at school?" May asked.

"Yeah I am. Which is kind of why I'm calling. You see... Peter's not." Gwen said causing his aunt to gasp.

"He's not? Are you sure?" May asked not wanting to believe her nephew would skip school.

"Yeah, completely sure." Gwen replied. "Two of to classes we share are over and Peter didn't show up for either of them. I asked Harry, Mj and even Flash it they'd seen him but none of them saw him today. I thought that he might be sick or something, but I'm guessing he's not." Gwen said leaning against her locker.

"No he left out this morning after breakfast and went off like he always does." May said

"Do you want me to call him for you?" May asked.

May shook her head. "No dear I'll call him you get back to class and, thank you for calling me." May said with gratitude before Gwen hung up, she then dialed Peters number and waited for her nephew to answer but all he heard was a ring before his answering machine picked up. She tried again several times but Peter still didn't answer.

"Peter dear, I'm starting to worry. Please answer me." May said hanging up the Phone and sitting down with a look of distress on her face, it wasn't like Peter to skip school much less not pick up his phone. "Oh Peter...where are you."

.

.

Peter opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was floating around in an empty black space his body bare and his eyes dull and lifeless.

'Where...where am I..." Peter thought to himself as he hovered through the void that seemed to go one forever. "Am I dead, is this what the after life?" Peter questioned before he heard a voice speak out.

'No young spider death has not come to claim you, it is not your time." The voice said with a soothing tone. 'You have a grand destiny ahead of you my child. Far greater than you could imagine." The voice called out before Peter soon found himself engulfed within a bright white light as he the light drew closer Peter looked up to see an image of the Spiderman Emblem blazing within his eyes.

.

.

Peter's eyes slowly opened and the young man slowly began to open his eyes before he slowly rose to his feet. He looked down at his hand clenching his hands several times before he noticed a shattered mirror close by as he walked over towards it he noticed his body had underwent some minor changes. His hair brown hair was noticeably much darker and unkempt, jutting in all directions, his eyes had changed from brown to ocean blue and with slit iris. As he looked around the destroyed warehouse for any sign of Lasher but the symbiot wielder must have escaped.

"So he got away." Peter said narrowing his eyes. 'Doesn't matter, next time I'll crush him.' Peter said clenching his fist. He looked out to the large hole in ceiling to see the moon shining in the sky. "Damn, Aunt May's gonna be mad."

.

.

Peter walked up to the front door of his home knocking on the door. A few moments later, his Aunt opened the door gasping at the sight of her seeing her nephew with a large scar across his chest.

"Peter?! Oh My God! What Happened To You!" Aunt May exclaimed with worry.

"Oh nothing just got into a little fight is all." Peter said scratching the back of his head, but then flinched in pain as he grabbed his torso.

"You come in right now!" May said dragging her nephew inside the house sitting Peter down as she began to tend to his wounds.

"Peter what in the world happened?" The heroes aunt asked rubbing a cotton swab on his head causing Peter to flinch from the alcohol.

"I was just on my way home when some random guy came by and jumped me from behind. He hit me with a bat and then I blacked out." Peter said rubbing his head.

"Oh my."

"Hey don't worry aunt May I'm fine I promise." Peter said reassuringly patting his Aunts shoulder. "Sorry about worrying you like this.

"Don't worry I'm just glade that your alright." Aunt May said happy her only family was safe. After fixing Peter up she told him to head to bed and get some rest.

Peter made his way up to his room and jumped into bed looking up at the ceiling his mind facing back to his fight with Lasher. 'That guy's symbiote us defiantly different from Eddie's, it didn't seem like he was being controlled, it was like the two of them were connected as one signal being...How am i going to stop him?'

.

.

Lasher walked into a pure white thorne room were kneeling down behind the ivory throne. "So i see you engaged Richard Parker's son...against my orders I may add."

"Sorry boss, i was just a little anxious." Lasher chuckled before frowning. "But the guy wasn't even a descent challenge, why are we even bothering with this chump?"

His masters head craned slightly revealing a showing his crimson red eye sending an intense wave of pure killing intent towards Lasher causing his breathing to grown heavy as he clutched his chest.

"I will only say this to you one final time...I want the boy alive." The Master said in a deadly serious tone.

"Y..yes sir...I'll stay away from the spider." Lasher said as the killing intent resides.

"I'm glad that you understand Lasher." The Master said as he menacing aura dropped and looked down at his henchmen. "Now both of you return to your duties, and continue to observe young Peter." Both his men bowed before they walked out of the throne room. The man's face and body were covered by the shadows as he leaned into his knuckle looking up into empty night sky. "So now the real test begins." The man said as a smile spread across his face. "Let's see if you were right about humanity Richard."

.

.

Peter let out a loud yawn and he jumped out of bed rubbing his sore shoulder while working out any creeks in his neck. "Man I'm still feeling it from yesterday." Peter muttered before looking down at his chest bearing a large scar, and memories of his previous fight against Lasher played out through his head. ' Lasher, he's got a symbiote just like Venom, only he didn't look like he was being manipulated by it, he was in complete control, and worse he knows about me and the people I care about. Peter clenched his fists with a serious expression on his face. "Next time I see him, I'll take him down for good."

"Peter breakfast is ready." May said opening the door to her nephews room and gasped at the sight if the large scar on his chest. "Peter, what in the world happened to you!" May said checking her nephew's injury.

"Don't worry Aunt May it's nothing." Peter said trying to calm his aunt down.

"Peter is this why you weren't at school yesterday, did you get jumped by someone." May asked with concern.

"No,no, Aunt May I'm fine. I...I...I.." Peter struggled to find a good excuse to tell Aunt May but he couldn't find anyone believable. "Look Aunt May it's not really important okay, I'm home and I'm alright." Peter said putting on his shirt and walking out the room.

May watched her nephew with a worried expression, Peter had started to change ever since Ben died, he was always so distant and didn't talk to her as much as he used to. And it wasn't just that, even though Peter would deny it, she had seen bruises and burns on his body, he was always awfully protective of them, not telling her where or who they came from.

Just what was her nephew keeping secret from her.

.

.

Peter Harem: Gwen, Liz, Mj, Felica

**So what do you think of the idea, also in need of beta for the story, also if your a fan of Naruto the Supreme King don't forget to vote on the poll for the revival characters. Note Kushina will not be paired with Naruto nor will Haku as he is a man in the story.**


End file.
